


Something Borrowed

by ShadowOfTheNight



Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Real lube, Rimming, kink negotioation sort of, references to other relationships - Freeform, scions of the seventh dawn/warrior of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: After the fall of the first Lightwarden, the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud get to make up for what they missed in Eulmore together.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195700
Kudos: 6





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> another one in my little series. Again, the twins are 19, my boy is 21.

It had been a Long Day.

Or night. He wasn’t so sure anymore. He knew it was night now, as the sky had cleared with his defeat of The Lightwarden. It was time to rest, it was time to go to his current home away from home. 

He and Alphinaud had not yet had time to revisit their intimacy from Eulmore and L’aahnu was looking forward to a good evening’s rest and possibly even more, if Alphinaud got the invitation he dispatched. 

When he arrived at his room, he half expected to see Ardbert’s ghost, but there was someone else sitting on his bed. “Oh! Alisiae! Did they deliver my message to you instead? I’ll not complain either way.” He smiled, his ears fluttering in joy at seeing her again.

“I told you that you would not be able to tell the difference between my sister and I if I borrowed her clothes.”

L’aahnu gave a wry smile. “Alright, you made your point. You can still wear clothes that are less complicated to get into though.” He started pulling off his armor, loosening the ties and letting the cloth flutter to the ground. 

“Well, where’s the fun in that?” he stretched and put his boots on the floor, expression smug and secure. “I believe we have some unfinished business?”

L’aahnu would bet his ears that Alphinaud had a plan, and had every contingency mapped out for that plan. After spending three years around the other man, he could at least remember that much. Not too much else, but it was enough.

“We do,” L’aahnu said, sneaking a peek at Alphinaud’s now spread legs. Oh, he wasn’t wearing any smallclothes. Getting right to the point, it seemed. Time to throw a wrench in that plan. He’d obviously seen how L’aahnu reacted to the other Scions, enjoyed their take charge attitudes and thought he could do the same.

For some reason though, L’aahnu wanted to see him writhing underneath, spread out and whining. He licked his lips and moved away from the door, shucking off the last of his armor. “Alphinaud,” he said calmly, despite the already throbbing erection he was sporting, “You’re really very special, you know that?” 

Alphinaud looked up, confusion written on his face, “W-what?” 

Ah, there it is. A kink in the plan. What kind of cat would he be if he didn’t take delight in ruining a well thought out idea? He stalked closer, not willing to give up the game just yet. “You’re very special to me. You and Alisaie and the Scions. It was never explained to you, because you were too young at the time, but all of you are my Clan now. I don’t need to make my own, or change my name and join another.” 

“A-and what does t-this have to do with tonight?” Alphinaud was starting to unravel.

“It means,” he paused, standing in front of his friend, “That in a traditional Clan most Tia are outcast and not allowed to breed,” he lingered on that word. If he’d been canine instead of feline though, his body would have given up the charade, as giddy as he was. “You have to be a Nunh if you want to do that. But,” he reached out and placed his hands on Alphinaud’s shoulders, “This isn’t a traditional Clan, and there’s no Nunh to stop me.”

“What?” he repeated.

And then he shoved, and Alphinaud went backwards squawking with indignation, lying on the bed with his boots on the ground, thighs spread open with L’aahnu standing between them. “This is your first time,” he said, kneeling, inhaling the Elezen’s scent. “I’m going to take it slow, we have all night and I want to savor my time with you.”

“B-but, this was supposed to-” he cut himself off and leaned up on his elbows to see L’aahnu smirking at him, “This was  _ supposed _ to be for you. I made notes, I-” he cut himself off again. “You’re a rat,” he mumbled.

“Cat,” L’aahnu said with a little laugh. “You’ve got the words, my friend. But the attitude and the experience that Y’shtola and Thacred have will come in time.” 

“I thought that’s what you liked so I…”

“I do.” he said simply, “But you’re not them, and so we do this our own way. Like I do with Lyse, and a few others.” When Alphinaud didn’t respond he said, “You and Urianger, you’re booksmart. Thancred has common sense… most of the time. I have neither of those things, except in two areas.” He rubbed his hands up and down Alphinaud’s thighs over the tops of the boots. “Sex and battle. I can fight and I can fuck.”

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Alphinaud muttered.

“What?  _ Fuck _ ?” He watched his friend go pink, “I know what people like, and I know what I like.” His hands dipped higher disappearing under the skirt. “If you don’t like what i do for you tonight, I’ll eat my Manderville Tux.”

“Oh, don’t do that,” Alphinaud groaned. “We don’t need him showing up here somehow.”

L’aahnu laughed and rubbed along Alphinaud’s hip bones. “My point is… Alphinaud. Making  _ you _ feel good will make me feel good.”

Alphinaud hummed and then flopped back onto the bed. “All right,” he said. “I can live without a plan for the night.”

“Good, I was hoping you’d say that.” Then he stood and pulled Alphinaud back into a sitting position. “Remember, nice and slow. We have all night.” And then he was kissing his friend. The purple lip color he wore smeared over his and Alphinaud’s mouths as their lips moved together. 

He felt his friend’s hands coming up to clutch at his arms, then his shoulders. L’aahnu hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth ever so slightly to sweep his tongue along Alphinaud’s bottom lip. Their breaths mingled in the air, Alphinaud’s eyes wide until he finally closed them and relaxed into the kiss. 

L’aahnu smiled for a moment, and then hummed a question. Alphinaud responded by opening his mouth slightly with a groan. The miqo’te was quick to take advantage and press the kiss deeper, a hand on the back of the elezen’s head and the other on his shoulder. The first touch of their tongues sent shivers through both of them, rough miq tongue against slick elezen.

When they pulled apart, the miq smiled and moved his hand to Alphinaud’s cheek, using his thumb to smear some of the color left over on the elezen’s lips. “Purple is a good look on you,” he teased.

“It's better on you,” Alphinaud blurted, reaching his own hand up to touch L’aahnu’s lips. “May we… do that again?” he licked his lips and swallowed hard.

The warrior’s ears wiggled again in happiness and he moved, laying down in the bed with his back propped up by some pillows. When he beckoned to Alphinaud, the elezen shuffled to crawl up between L’aahnu’s legs and lay directly on his chest. L’aahnu wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him in for another kiss.

It felt decadent, lush, like he wasn’t supposed to be doing this. He had a job to do, right? 

Not now.

Not with his arms full of a very handsome, very eager man. He broke away from the kiss and reached up to tug on Alphinaud’s ponytail, exposing his neck. “Ah, what are you?!” Alphinaud’s protests cut off when L’aahnu sealed his lips over the juncture of shoulder and neck, grazing the skin with his teeth and nibbling his way up to the Elezen’s ear.

“I’ve always wondered how sensitive these are,” he whispered, running a finger over the point.

Alphinaud shivered in his arms. “T-they’re very sensitive.”

L’aahnu laughed delightedly and leaned up a little, pulling Alphinaud down to lick a strip up the bottom edge of the elezen’s ear. Alphinaud immediately jerked in his arms, a whining moan rolling up through his chest. His hips rocked convulsively looking for pressure.

“Oh,” he nuzzled into Alphinaud’s neck. “Makes you feel that good, hm?” he leaned forward again, digging his teeth lightly into the top edge this time. 

The moans were more like whimpers this time and Alphinaud breathed out a hasty, “S-stop. T-too much.”

L’aahnu pulled back immediately, rubbing Alphinaud’s shoulders soothingly. They sat like that for a few moments, relaxing. “Here. Move over to the side and roll over on your stomach,” the miq said after a while.

“What for?” Alphinaud blinked at him.

“You’ll see. I promise this is not a case if giving me an ilm and me taking a malm. Urianger does it to me all the time. I think you’ll like it,” his tail perked up and his ears wiggled.

Alphinaud shrugged, but did as his friend asked of him, lying face down on the bed. The skirt he was wearing rose up over his ass and he tried to tug it back down, unsuccessfully. 

“No, no. Leave it like that.” L’aahnu was practically salivating at the sight in front of him. He straddled Alphinaud’s legs and started massaging the other man’s thighs and working his way upwards. He shuffled backwards, now laying down in between the elezen’s spread thighs and spread Alphinaud’s cheeks.

The younger man’s entrance was perfectly pink against his pale skin and L’aahnu smirked before leaning in. He kissed Alphinaud’s thighs, licking at them and nibbling little blotches of color along the way.

Alphinaud shivered and squirmed under the attention, “I am… f-feeling quite exposed.”

“Oh,” L’aahnu murmured against his thigh, “Let me fix that.” He shifted upwards and took a deep breath before pressing a gentle kiss to Alphinaud’s entrance. “Shhh,” he whispered against the skin, licking his lips before drawing his rough tongue against that pink hole while Alphinaud whimpered helplessly.

“Aahnu!” he cried out, and L’aahnu heard the sounds of him twisting his hands into the sheets. “Gods,” he whimpered, hips jerking and twitching as if he were trying to hold himself back. 

The miq moved his face in deeper, muffling the wet and raspy noises of his tongue and lips. Hands moved up from thighs to sink into the soft flesh of Alphinaud’s ass, kneading and pulling his cheeks further apart as he lapped at the skin. The Elezen’s musky scent enveloped him, even as he pulled back slightly to breathe before returning to his attentions.

He tried to stay gentle, he really did. But the whimpers and mewling from Alphinaud spurred him forwards. He was drunk on the noise, on the ceaseless writhing of hips. He took a break for a moment, just enough to catch his breath again before he dove back in, tongue now wriggling into Alphinaud’s entrance.

“G-gods,” Alphinaud whimpered into the pillow, “Aahnu, you n-need to stop or I’m… I’m..” he bit off his words with a swear.

With one last swipe of his tongue, L’aahnu pulled back panting and purring. “I’ve been waiting to do that since I saw you in Eulmore.” he said, voice hoarse. He looked down at his handiwork, pleased with the smudges of purple everywhere, knowing his lip color was ruined.

“G-glad we f-found the time.” Alphinaud said with a small laugh, limp on the bed. He rolled over, skirt hoisted above his waist now. His cock twitched and bobbed and there was a wet spot where he’d been laying. 

“You’re… beautiful.” L’aahnu said, reaching out and rubbing his thighs. “Alphinaud, may I?” He asked with heavy breaths. “I want to have you, so badly, Alphie. Please.”

“I…” Alphinaud stuttered, biting his lip and his eyes darting from side to side. “You… I…” he stopped, and licked his lips. “You r-really think I’m...?” When L’aahnu nodded, he laughed a little “I’m glad my sister isn’t here. She’d never let me hear the end of it.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, yes of course it is. This was, obviously, not part of the plan, but I did bring some oil with me. Something locally made that smells like fruit.” He started shuffling through the pockets Alisaie had built into her dress. “Ah, here it is!” He held up a bottle with a gleaming blue liquid in it. “I tried to keep my reasoning for it vague, but I’m pretty certain the merchant knew what i was buying it for.”

“You’re talking too much,” L’aahnu snagged the oil out of his hands and uncorked it. The scent of rolanberries filled the room and he blinked. “Well, lets see how it works then,” he poured some between his fingers, rubbing them together. “Oh, that’s nice.” He shuffled forward on his knees, and poured a generous portion of the oil in the palm of his hand. He winked down at Alphinaud and started palming his length, spreading the lube.

“You’re a monster,” Alphinaud mumbled, staring at him as he continued to slowly jerk himself.

“You say that now, wait until I’m inside you.” L’aahnu responded. He grinned at the other’s blush before dropping his hand down and probing where his face had just been. The touch of his fingers is light, teasing, at first. Slowly, watching Alphinaud’s face for any sign of discomfort, he slipped one slim finger inside. 

There is no hurry this time. No hurry tonight, he can take his time and watch Alinaud turn red from the pleasure of it all. “Here’s the next one,” he murmured, reaching out to palm Alphinaud’s cock while he pushed a second finger inside. Alphinaud is quivering now, shivering and rocking his hips. L’aahnu just has to hold still and watch as his friend fucks himself on his fingers. “By the twelve, I’m not going to last.” he mutters, sliding a third finger inside.

“Aahnu, I swear to the gods if you don’t,” he cut off swearing when L’aahnu’s fingers pressed against that little marble sized pleasure center inside of him.

“Ah, there it is,” L’aahnu mumbled, pressed against it again, rolling it in between his fingers and watching Alphinaud writhe in ecstasy on the bed. “That’s in, enjoy it, relax.” After just a few moments more, he withdrew his fingers and propped Alphinaud’s legs up. “You ready?”

“More than ready, I think.”

“Tell me if I go too fast.” And then he was pressing in, slow and steady. 

Alphinaud reached up, clinging to the sheets as if they were his only lifeline. “Aahnu… it…”

L’aahnu stopped immediately, though he wanted nothing more than to rut into his friend. “Yes? Are you all right?”

“It f-feels amazing. Keep going p-please.” His voice hiccuped and he kept choking on his words. 

Slowly, slowly, until he was hilted in the body of his lover. L’aahnu hissed out a deep breath, feeling Alphinaud clench around him. He was not going to last long at all. The thought almost made him chuckle, but instead he just smiled down at Alphinaud and rolled his hips. 

Alphinaud reached up, twining their fingers together as he rocked his hips in time with the miq’s. L’aahnu wanted to go hard, go faster, but he was afraid of hurting the elezen, so he kept his pace slow and steady, using his unoccupied hand to palm Alphinaud’s cock and play with his balls.

They rocked together, intertwined and L’aahnu could not tell you how long it was, only that when it was over the stars swam in front of his eyes and he slumped over Alphinaud, jerking and trembling as his cock throbbed and pulsed. He sped up his hand, trying desperately to get Alphinaud to orgasm before his legs and arms gave out. 

He felt it jerk and twitch under his fingers, felt Alphinaud’s body tighten on him clenching and quivering underneath him. Hot seed splashed between them, making a mess of them both before Alphinaud finally relaxed and fell back whimpering onto the blankets.

L’aahnu slipped out of him and flopped onto his side, pulling Alphinaud into a cuddle. “Don’t move.”

“But I really should clean this dress before I give it back to Alisaie.” 

“No. We’re keeping it, I’ll buy her another one.” 

“Ah, all right.” Alphinaud smiled softly and wiggled around until he was scooped up into L’aahnu’s embrace. “A nap, then?”

The miq buried his nose into Alphinaud’s neck and a steady puur filled the room. “Nap, and then round two.”


End file.
